Kimberley Dynamiters (KIJHL)
Kimberley Dynamiters}} –73 | arena = Kimberley Civic Centre | colours = Red, Black and White | coach = Derek Stuart 2016 | GM = Derek Stuart 2016 | website = www.kimberleydynamiters.net/ | name1 = Kimberley Knights | dates1 = 1972-90 | name2 = Kimberley Dynamiters | dates2 = 1991-Present }} The Kimberley Dynamiters are a Junior "B" Ice Hockey team based in Kimberley, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the Eddie Mountain Division of the Kootenay Conference of the Kootenay International Junior Hockey League (KIJHL). They play their home games at Kimberley Civic Centre. The team began play in 1991, in the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League. Kimberley also had a team, the Knights, in the KIJHL between 1972 and 1989. History The Kimberley Dynamiters name was previously used by Kimberley's now defunct senior hockey clubs that played in the WKHL, the ABCSL, and the WIHL between 1932 and 1981.http://www.hockeydb.com/stte/kimberley-dynamiters-6383.html The Kimberley Knights won the KIJHL in 1979/80 and the same year won the Cyclone Taylor Cup. Later, as the Dynamiters, Kimberley won the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League championship in 1994 and 1999 as a Junior "A" team. Under head Coach Jerry Bancks who previously coached the Junior "A" team to a Rocky Mountain championship, The Dynamiters won the 2014/15 KIJHL Championship against the Kamloops Storm in a seven-game series 4 games to 2, They also placed second at the Cyclone Taylor Cup losing to the eventual Western Canadian Champions Campbell River Storm. Captain Jason Richter was named divisional most valuable player and top scorer for division and league, Jordan Busch was named top Defenseman in the Eddie Mountain division while Coy Prevost was awarded Divisional Rookie of the year. Goaltender Tyson Brouwer was awarded the Playoff most valuable player. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, SL = Shootout Losses, D = Defaults, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Records as of February 22, 2014.KIJHL.ca, Final 2013-14 regular season standings.KIJHL.ca – Year end standings. Playoffs KIJHL.ca, Current playoff bracket. KIJHL.ca – 2013-14 playoff standings.KIJHL.ca, League champions. ; Notes # The RMJHL playoffs had three rounds. # The final 1998-99 RMJHL playoffs had two rounds. Mowat Cup Cyclone Taylor Cup ; Notes # The Kimberley Dynamiters hosted the 2008 Cyclone Taylor Cup in Kimberley, British Columbia, at the Kimberley Civic Centre. NHL alumni * Jim Hiller * Larry Giroux * Mike McBain * Spence Tatchell * Jason McBain * Drayson Bowman * Norm Larson * Jim McCrimmon * Gord Turlick * Don Campbell * Seth Martin * Jack Pratt * Jason Wiemer * Jack Forsey * Ken McAuley * Dave Scatchard * Marty Zoborosky * Carter Bancks Awards and trophies Most Sportsmanlike * Leo Keefer: 2008-2009 * Leo Keefer: 2007-2008 * James Jowsey: 2014-2015 Top Scorer * Tommy Latouche-Gauvin: 2007-2008 * Mike Whitequills: 2006-2007 * Chris Kostiuk: 2005-2006 * Chris Kostiuk: 2004-2005 *Jason Richter: 2014-2015 *Eric Buckely: 2015-2016 Most Valuable Player * Chris Kostiuk: 2005-2006 * Chris Kostiuk: 2004-2005 * Jason Richter: 2014-2015 *Tyson Brouwer: 2015-2016 Rookie of the year * Drayson Bowman: 2004-2005 *Coy Prevost: 2014-2015 *George Bertoia: 2015-2016 References External links * Official website of the Kimberley Dynamiters * Official website of the KIJHL * Official website of the Cyclone Taylor Cup * Official website of the Keystone Cup Category:Ice hockey teams in British Columbia Category:Kootenay International Junior League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:British Columbia Junior B Hockey